


Пределы нормальности

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Мини [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Ванда никогда уже не будет обычной, но она может попытаться. Хотя бы на один вечер. Вспомнить, каково это.





	Пределы нормальности

Она не живет — пытается. Дыра вместо сердца ни у кого не затягивается так быстро. Иногда Ванда думает, а не попробовать ли изменить реальность, но каждый раз в последний момент останавливается. Слишком велик риск, что Пьетро будет совсем не тот, что раньше, возможно, и не он вовсе. Изо дня в день Ванда заставляет себя просыпаться и надеется: когда-нибудь она сможет дышать без рези в легких и тяжести в груди. Ванда не уверена, но глядя на Стива, думает, что все возможно. Если уж он приспосабливается к жизни спустя эпохи и смерти, то и у нее есть шанс.   
  
— Выспалась? — привычно спрашивает Стив.   
  
Ванда привычно кивает и тянется к кружке с кофе. Оба знают, что она лжет, но продолжают следовать правилам игры в нормальность. Это что-то вроде утреннего ритуала, пожалуй. Так же, как и то, что Наташа делает бутерброды, потому что раньше их делал Брюс. Каждый по-своему справляется с болью.   
  
— Он не вернется, — на сто двадцать восьмое утро говорит Ванда, глядя Наташе в глаза. Та давится воздухом и поднимает удивленный взгляд. — А Стив тебя любит, но никогда не признается, пока ты ждешь Беннера. — Ванда отпивает свой кофе и смотрит поверх бокала. — Если вообще признается.   
  
— Тебе-то откуда знать? — Наташа склоняет голову набок, прищуривается, окидывая изучающим взглядом.   
  
Шпионка, усмехается просто себя Ванда.  
  
— Может, я мало говорю, но все вижу, слышу и делаю выводы, — пожимает та плечами, берет с тарелки бутерброд и выходит за дверь. — Мне нужно прогуляться, — бросает окликнувшему ее Стиву.  
  
— Ванда, я отвечаю за тебя...  
  
— Думаю, я достаточно взрослая, чтобы иногда выходить из Башни Старка, — фыркает она. — Поговори лучше с Наташей. Она хочет сказать нечто важное.   
  
Ванда знает, что сталкивает их лбами. Понимает, что последствия ее поступка непредсказуемы, но почему нет, собственно? Они еще могут изменить свои жизни в отличии от Ванды.   
  
Почему бы не помочь ближним, да, сестренка? Сублимируешь? Голос Пьетро такой четкий и звонкий, что на секунду она даже позволяет себе поверить, будто это реальность, и оглядывается. Увы. Она по-прежнему одна с остывшим кофе и недоеденным сэндвичем в руках. Все та же непредсказуемая чудачка, на которую с опаской поглядывает вся команда. Ей никогда не доказать преданность, да она и не особенно старается. Не существует добра и зла, есть власть и сила — остальное зависит от точки зрения.   
  
— Почему бы не перестать себя жалеть? — усмехается она. — Почему бы не взять под контроль силу? — бросает в урну остатки завтрака. — Почему бы не перестать жить прошлым?   
  
Она хочет, искренне хочет услышать хоть что-то, но вокруг никого. Даже эха нет. Ванда знает, что сама должна ответить, но внутри пустота, которая продолжает затягивать в воронку.   
  
Не боль — уже хорошо, слышит она голос Пьетро в голове.   
  
— Вряд ли. Если бы было больно, знала бы наверняка, что жива, а так... — она лезет в карман кофты и достает сигарету, —...только вредные привычки. — Щелкает зажигалкой и затягивается. — Если хочешь ограбить, не выйдет. Эффект неожиданности упущен, парень. — Никакой реакции: ни слова, ни шороха, но она кожей ощущает чужое присутствие. Что ж. Ванда выпускает небольшие потоки силы, прощупывает почву. Лук, стрелы, равномерное дыхание. Она на прицеле, серьезно? — Зря не представился: теперь ты угроза, — шепчет себе под нос, делая еще одну затяжку.   
  
Ванда не чувствует угрызений совести, забираясь ему в голову. Она дала шанс поговорить — он сам не захотел. Перед глазами мелькают картинки из его прошлого и настоящего, Ванда упивается эйфорией от вседозволенности. Она почти забыла, каким соблазнительным бывает ощущение сопричастности при прикосновении к чужой жизни. Штрукер подарил ей инструмент, который не дает осечек. Ванда, оказывается, и сама не осознает всей своей мощи до этого момента. Она ведь может вложить выдуманные воспоминания: подменить образы, подчинить своей воле, влюбить. Она может облегчить боль Алека. У него есть сестра, которую он любит больше жизни, дышит ей так же, как она Пьетро сто двадцать восемь дней назад. Мысли о нем чуть отрезвляют. Ванда концентрируется на демоне памяти, забирающем любимое воспоминание Алека о парабатае и понимает, в чем его худший кошмар: Джейс узнает о чувствах — неправильных, аморальных, порицаемых. Алек и себе-то с трудом в них признается. Он для нее больше не опасен.   
  
Ванда отпускает его, бросает бычок на тротуар и тушит сапогом.   
  
— Расслабься. — Она слышит, как Алек судорожно хватает ртом воздух. — Я не расскажу о твоей тайне, — усмехается и подходит ближе, — если сам, конечно, не попросишь.  
  
— Ты не имела права, — выдыхает он, поправляя воротник рубашки.   
  
— Не нужно было подкрадываться из-за угла, — Ванда пожимает плечами. — Я дала тебе возможность сказать, что нужно, — ты проигнорировал.   
  
— Не доверяю незнакомцам, которые разговаривают сами с собой.   
  
— С голосами в голове, — поправляет она и усмехается, глядя на его выражение лица. — Ванда Максимофф, — протягивает руку. — Мы теперь вроде как повязаны, — делает паузу и добавляет спустя пару секунд: — Наверное.   
  
— Ненормальная, — отдышавшись, говорит он, но отвечает на рукопожатие: — Алек Лайтвуд.   
  
— Называли и похуже, — хмыкает она. — Куришь? — Он качает головой, и она достает еще одну сигарету. — Правильно. А я вот пытаюсь бросить. — Алек выгибает брови, и она фыркает. — Кому сейчас легко?   
  
— Ты же со Мстителями, да? — скорее чтобы заполнить паузу, чем из интереса спрашивает он.   
  
И почему до сих пор не уходит? Какой смысл оставаться здесь, с ней?   
  
— Неплохо осведомлен для сумеречного охотника.   
  
— Телевизор смотреть не запрещают, — усмехается он.   
  
— А есть время? — прищуривается Ванда и выдыхает ему дым в глаза. Алек даже не морщится. — Я видела только тренировки, миссии и снова тренировки. Полное отсутствие личной жизни, если не считать безнадежную влюбленность в парабатая, который никогда не взглянет на тебя иначе.   
  
Она не хочет бить по больному, выходит рефлекторно. Ванда защищается еще до нападения. Это уже на уровне инстинкта, пожалуй. Когда есть, что скрывать, приходится быть готовым ко всему. С другой стороны, у всех есть скелеты в шкафу, она не должна так реагировать. Наверное.   
  
Неужели совесть проснулась, ехидничает Пьетро, и она едва ли не впервые велит ему заткнуться.   
  
— Изворачиваться глупо, но не думаю, что хочу об этом разговаривать с тобой, — едва ли не выплевывает он. — Ты же и так все видела.   
  
— Тогда почему ты все еще здесь?   
  
Ванда смотрит ему в глаза и пытается прочесть мысли: не как обычно, силой, а по мимике и жестам, как это делают нормальные люди. Ей впрямь интересно, что заставляет его оставаться на месте.   
  
— Ты кажешься несгибаемой и властной, но вместе с тем потерянной и разбитой, — он запинается, но все же продолжает: — Никогда не встречал человека со взглядом, переполненным таким количеством боли. Что должно случиться, чтобы стать такой? — Это последнее, что она ожидает услышать от него.   
  
Алек задумчиво смотрит на нее, убирая стрелы в колчан. Она и не заметила, что он держал пальцы на тетиве. Ванда залепляет себе мысленный подзатыльник за невнимательность. Посчитать его угрозой хватило пары секунд, ослабить оборону после — и того меньше. Идиотка.   
  
До сих пор доверяешь людям, по-доброму усмехается Пьетро, и она сжимает кулаки.   
  
Хочется, как в детстве, сесть в угол, обхватить руками колени и разреветься. Вот только Пьетро не придет, не обнимет и не успокоит. Она снова ощущает себя маленькой девочкой, до смерти боящейся темноты. Ванда вдыхает отчаяние и выдыхает горечь. Кажется, словно она переживает заново боль того дня, а она-то думала, что почти справилась. Почему сейчас? Почему рядом с этим человеком?   
  
Потому что он не знает тебя и не боится обидеть, подсказывает Пьетро, и она соглашается. Слова ранят: неосторожные — калечат, искренние — убивают. Так говорила мама, и только теперь Ванда понимает ее.   
  
— Эй, — она чувствует неуклюжее прикосновение к плечу. — Ты как? — видит протянутую ладонь и цепляется за нее со всей силы.   
  
На мгновение мерещится, что руками Алека ее утешает Пьетро. Она не задумывается, просто отпускает себя, не отдавая отчета в том, что сила укутывает их в кокон — алый, искрящийся и абсолютно непробиваемый. Ванда закрывается в своем мирке и забирает Алека с собой, делится болью, показывает прошлое и настоящее, теряется в ощущениях. Кажется, их жизни переплетаются между собой, резонируют, подменяют детали. Ванда видит, как он одевается после тренировки, а она заходит, обернутая в полотенце после душа, ощущает трепет от его улыбки и улыбается в ответ, перекатывает алые огоньки на кончиках пальцев, и Алек говорит, как бы он хотел, чтобы все видели ее настоящую. Это все было совершенно с другими людьми, но от знания этого видения не кажутся менее реальными. Это словно перемешать кусочки двух пазлов и пытаться собрать одну цельную картину — за гранью разумного и в пределах возможного одновременно. Они карты из разных колод, но каким-то образом склеились.   
  
Ванда закрывает глаза, сосредотачивается на одной точке и приказывает силе остановиться: опустить их на землю и вернуться под кожу. Даже для ее мира как-то слишком безумно. Она глубоко вздыхает, прежде чем повернуться к Алеку, и считает до десяти.   
  
— Извини. Понятия не имею, что это было. Раньше такого не случалось, — осекается, когда вместо ожидаемого испуга или хотя бы крайней степени удивления натыкается на понимающий взгляд и легкую улыбку. — Ты не хочешь меня убить? — вырывается прежде, чем она успевает прикусить язык. Хотя, в общем, ничего же такого, разве что намек Алеку, как бы отреагировал адекватный человек.   
  
— На долю секунды мне казалось, что я впрямь люблю тебя, — он сжимает ее ладонь, и Ванда опускает взгляд на их сцепленные — до сих пор! — руки. — Кажется, мне понравилось.   
  
Она таращится на него, как на умалишенного. Открывает и закрывает рот, но слова не идут. Алек буквально парализует ее такой, мягко говоря, неожиданной реакцией.   
  
— Ты еще более сумасшедший, чем я, — наконец выдавливает из себя она. — Я могла тебя убить, пусть и ненамеренно.   
  
— Только что нашел способ компенсировать возможный ущерб. — Ванда продолжает ошарашенно на него пялиться и украдкой щипает себя за локоть. Ей точно это все не снится? А может, она с перепугу создала еще одно видение, реалистичнее предыдущего?   
  
— Ну и? — не выдерживает она.   
  
— Ужин. Ты без сигарет, я без стрел. Сделаем вид, что обычные.   
  
— Мою силу не оставить дома, знаешь ли, — едко ухмыляется она. — При всем желании не могу гарантировать, что все пройдет гладко.   
  
— То есть в общем и целом ты согласна.   
  
Ванда выгибает брови. Он ловит ее на банальном эффекте неожиданности, который сначала подвел его. Какая странная... хм... ирония. Она вглядывается в его глаза и не понимает, зачем ему это. Для чего тратить на нее время? Она же безликая незнакомка чуть страннее остальных, не более.   
  
Чуть? Пьетро смеется в голос. Ты как-то слишком приуменьшила, не кажется?   
  
— Отстань, — шипит Ванда.   
  
— Снова голоса? — спрашивает Алек как нечто само собой разумеющееся, словно они знакомы всю жизнь, и это, пожалуй, самое странное за весь сегодняшний день.   
  
— Именно, — усмехается она. — Ну что? Снова страшно?   
  
— Если вдруг станет, я просто не приду, — Алек подмигивает, в который раз удивляя ее.   
  
Ей мерещится, или Ванда в параллельной вселенной? Многое бы объяснило.   
  
— Здраво, — улыбается она. — Значит, не все потеряно.   
  
И почему тебя всегда ошарашивают человеческое участие, дружелюбие, теплота?   
  
Потому что ты всем доверял, отвечает Ванда на этот раз в своей голове.   
  
Дай ему шанс. Сама же видела, что у вас есть кое-что общее. Кто знает, может быть фальшивые воспоминания станут настоящими?   
  
— Здесь же. В восемь, — не спрашивает, а ставит перед фактом Алек.   
  
— Я могу передумать, — фыркает Ванда, но улыбается.   
  
У каждого есть свои пределы нормальности, ее — за гранью рациональности, сама ее природа за рамками понимания. Ванда никогда уже не будет обычной, но она может попытаться. Хотя бы на один вечер. Вспомнить, каково это.   
  
И сделай одолжение, не разговаривай со мной, пока будете ужинать, усмехается Пьетро.   
  
Ванда закатывает глаза. В этом весь Пьетро, и какая-то его часть навсегда останется в ней. Она не забудет, но и постоянно вспоминать тоже не должна. Приходит осознание, что его больше нет. Спустя сто двадцать восемь дней Ванда принимает смерть брата как данность.   
  
Наконец, облегченно выдыхает Пьетро.   
  
— Все хорошо? — спрашивает Алек.  
  
— Прекрасно, — она чуть улыбается и выбрасывает пачку сигарет в урну. — В восемь. Я запомнила.  
  
Запускает руки в карманы и уходит не оглядываясь. Знает, что он смотрит вслед.   
  
Теперь она понимает, как у Стива получилось приспособиться к новому времени, и лишний раз убеждается в этом, когда застает их с Наташей, целующимися на кухне.   
  
— Наконец, — мурлычет под нос и идет в свою комнату.   
  
Оказывается, иногда нужен только пинок в нужном направлении, чтобы все сложилось. Ничтожно мало, но порой целая жизнь.


End file.
